No Rest For The Wiccans
by Harpygirl24
Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead. It is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Wire in the blood/Rowan Gant investigations crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I just like to take them out and play with them.

Chapter 1

The summer air was crackling with electricity, as though the night knew that something special was about to take place, something as old as time. The druids once came here but that time was over, at least in the past sense. The new druids occupied this spot and it was their night to be out. However the people that were occupying this space weren't druid, but teen. Teens that practice the ancient traditions while pretending to be God-fearing people. Each of them had a parent that wouldn't approve but they didn't care.

They were leader of their own fate, a fate that they had a lot of control over. Some wore street clothes but two wore the color of the bard, the poets of the druid world that had their stories saved by monks rather then let them die out. Night had really fallen by time the last teen arrived and they knew they only had a few hours to celebrate, to be themselves, before having to return to the real world, the world were parents controlled their lives and was always in their things.

One of them opened a large green book and flipped it to where she needed to be. For this rite she was the High Priestess, the only one allowed to lead the rite at all. She raised her hands up high, as though to greet a lover.

"Guardians of the Watchtower of the East, come to our circle and watch over us," she called out.

She lit a candle and then moved on.

"Guardians of the Watchtower of the South, come to our circle and watch over us," she repeated.

She lit another candle.

"Guardian of the Watchtower of the West, come to our circle and watch over us," she repeated and lit another candle.

"Guardian of the Watchtower of the North, come to our circle and watch over us," she repeated for the forth and final time and then lit the fourth and final candle. "Great God and Goddess come to our circle and watch over us."

"Blessed Be," said the group of about eleven.

"Their here with us and now we're protected," she said, smiling with pure joy. "Tonight we celebrate the Alban Heruin, a time of the descending sun. We prepare to bid the sun farewell until it comes back again."

She raised her hands and so did the others and that's when they started to chant. The words simple but the chant hard to follow. Several of the members beat drums while the High Priestess poured a liquid on the ground. The energy grew intense until it peaked and they were all sure that they could feel the sun winking. An hour later the group had cleaned up and headed back for their cars. The ritual was over and now it was time to return to the real world, a world were true evil truly lived.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The killer watched them leave, the feeling that they were doing great evil building up inside the killers soul. The killer hated these people, hated everything that they represented. Soon all witches would pay, pay dearly for what they did to the people around them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where have you been?" 31-year-old Brian Slaw asked his daughter when she came in.

He had come to England from America and had loved every moment of living in this place. But he worried that his daughter was getting involved in things that she shouldn't. He didn't have proof, yet, but he knew she would slip up and then he would know what she was doing.

"I was out joyriding," his daughter answered.

"And you decided to come home at nearly nine at night," he said.

"I have to go to bed," she told him. "Goodnight."

And she was gone before Brian could say anything.

"I'm worried about her," Brian told his wife. "I think she's doing something."

"Like what?" his wife asked.

"I don't know," Brian answered. "But I'm determined to find out."

His wife sighed. She feared that her husband would do something to push their daughter away.

"Can you just leave it alone," she asked.

"No, I can't," Brian said, determination in his voice.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe how my dad was," Sally told her friend. "I mean, he acts like he can tell me what to do."

"Do you think he suspects that you're a witch," her friend asked.

"Goddess, I hope not," Sally said. "I don't know what he would do if he ever found out."

"Well let's hope he never finds out," her friend said.

Sally hoped not either.

When school had ended Sally walked across the parking lot to her car. She would head to work and then get back home. She hoped that her father was cooled off by the time she did get home. As she pulled away she failed to notice another car following her. She put a Celtic CD in, part of her secret stash that she kept, and continued on her way. She never made it to work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where is Sally at?" her boss asked.

"Don't look at me," her friend answered. "Maybe she just ran into some car problems."

"I hope so because if she doesn't come into work she is fired," her boss said, hissing in rage.

They had seventeen boxes to unload. Sally had always been a good worker, even though she never exactly told her parents what she did. Her boss didn't care, personally. Work was work, as long as it wasn't debasing work. She would never force any of her employees to do that sort of stuff.

"Do you want me to call her father?"

"No, I'll do it later," her boss said and they started to unload the boxes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Brian was worried when his daughter failed to show up at the appointed time. He took his car out, telling his wife that he was going to look for her, and then pulled out. He started at where she went to school and then continued from there. Of course he never found her car and around midnight he gave up and went home. He was determined to beat her to an inch of her life if she ever showed up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The sun was rising when the hunter smelled something that he hadn't smelled in his life. His hounds smelled it too because they went down a direction that he had hunted a number of times. As he followed them, the smell getting stronger, he wondered what kind of animal could produce such an odor. Suddenly he noticed something taller then he was.

As he got closer his curiously turned into horror. Standing, bolt upright, was a dead body and it was tied to a stake. He motioned his dogs to follow him and he ran to get the police.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

DCI Carol Jordan arrived on the scene to find something out of a horror movie. The corner was already looking over the body and she covered her nose and mouth in an attempt to keep the stench out of her nose and mouth.

"Welcome to backwoods justice," he commented.

"Very funny," Carol said. 'So when did this happen?"

"A few hours ago," the doctor answered. "Though I won't know for certain how long it has been tied up until I get it down and take it back to the lab."

"I want a full report on this," Carol told him. "And let's hope we can catch him, or her, before this happens again."

"Don't we all wish for that," he muttered.

"So any ID on the victim?" Carol asked her friend, Paula.

"Not that I know of," Paula answered.

"Who found the body?" Carol asked as someone took shots of the scene.

"A hunter, he's over there," Paula answered. "He smelled something and went to investigate. That's when he saw a page out of the inquisition, according to him."

Carol hoped that his comment wasn't true.

"God, who can burn someone on a stake," she asked herself.

"Someone with an even sicker imagination then Jack," Paula answered.

"Well keep me informed," Carol told Paula. "Let's hope the good doctor can give us a name."

Paula nodded and Carol left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Brian never thought he would end up here, filing a missing persons, but when he got a call, telling him that Sally hadn't shown up for work, then he knew that he had to come here. The officer that took his statement asked if she had any enemies.

"No," Brian answered. "Look, just find her."

"We'll try," the officer said. "But you're not giving us much to work with."

Brian knew that the officer was right so Brian told him about the phone call telling him that Sally hadn't shown up for work.

"And where did she work?" the officer asked.

"I don't know," Brian answered. "I mean, we never asked where she worked. She got a paycheck and then used some of the money to buy things that we were low on."

"And when did you notice that she hadn't come home?"

"When her car didn't pull up," Brian answered. "Look, could you find her."

"Like I said, we'll try," the officer said.

They didn't make Brian feel any better.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Carol and Paula walked into the corners office after receiving the call that the autopsy was completed. When they walked in the doctor looked at them as though he was the one that had grave news.

"Well we identified the victim through dental records. Her name is Sally Slaw and the killer worked her over before he actually tied her to the stake."

"What was the cause of death?" Carol asked.

"Internal bleeding," the doctor answered. "He used some sort of device to part her legs, but I don't have any comparison to let you know what it is. But a rod was forced upwards, causing damage to several internal organs. She was then tied to the stake, dead, and burned."

"Anything special about the wood?" Carol asked, starting to feel sick.

"Well I thought, at first, it was local but then I noticed something odd about it. It's a really rare wood known as green wood, the wood used to burn witches," he answered.

"But why this wood?" Carol asked.

"I'll leave that up to you and your team to find that out," the doctor said. "Oh and I found something that managed to survive the fire."

He took out a small evidence bag and showed it to Carol. It was Pentacle.

"Okay, so what do we tell her parents, that your daughter was a witch and she was burned alive because of it," Paula said when they left.

"I don't know what to tell them," Carol said. "But I want this madman stopped. I'm getting Tony on this."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

Chapter 2

On the other side of the ocean Rowan Gant wasn't having what you call a peaceful night sleep. Fire and burning flesh made up most of his dream, the girl begging for his help made up the other half. He was standing in an open field and a body was tied to a stake, the smell of burning flesh and fires burning out were all around him. Suddenly the body looked down at him.

"Help me," she called out. "Help me."

And then he saw flashes of visions. A girl playing Celtic music, heading down the road, and then someone drove her off that road. The car came to a stop and then he watched her being taken out. He couldn't see who was doing it, he never did, but he saw the fear in her voice, on her face. And then she was tied to the stake and burned alive, her screaming filling the night. Of course deep down he knew that she had already been dead before she had been tied and that realization made Rowan finally wake up.

"Do you think that I'm getting to old for this?" Rowan asked his wife, Felicity.

His wife, a fiery red head, gave him a questioning look.

"You mean after what happened with me," she said.

"Yes, but there's more to it then that," Rowan told her.

The look that his wife gave him told him he better tell her everything.

"I had another vision," Rowan told her. "And I have a feeling that we might be going on a very long trip."

"Where and when?"

"I believe across the ocean but I don't know when," Rowan answered.

"Well I've got a feeling that it might be soon and you better take me with you," Felicity told him, her tone determined. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Rowan knew better then to argue with his wife, especially after what had happened to her. It seemed that her experience with the spirit world made her even harder then before.

"As you wish, my dear," Rowan said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"God, I really hate this," Carol said as she and Paula approached the home of Sally's father.

"It doesn't get any easier," Paula said. "So have you talked to Tony yet about the murder?"

"Not yet," Carol replied. "I think he's lecturing today and I won't be able to see him until he's done."

Paula rang the doorbell and they waited. While they waited Carol formed a plan on how much to tell them about the death of their daughter. She wanted to see if there was any chance that the father, upon finding out the truth about his daughter, had killed her. However it wasn't the father that answered the door but a woman that looked from one to the other when she had opened the door.

"I'm Detective Chief Inspector Jordan and this is Detective Constable McIntyre," Carol said, showing her her identification, Paula showed hers. "Are you the wife?"

"Yes," the lady answered.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we've found the body of your daughter," Carol told her.

At those words tears welled up and the mother went down on her knees.

"Come on," Paula said. "Let's get you inside."

And getting the woman slowly to her feet she was led inside.

The living area was clean, a lot cleaner the Carol kept her place, and she wondered if the woman even worked. Paula sat her down and the mother took a napkin that was inside a box. She dabbed her eyes.

"What h-h-happened," the mother sobbed.

"Your daughter was murdered," Carol answered. "She was tied to a stake and burned alive."

The words alone sent a shockwave through her body.

"But why would anyone d-do that?" the mother asked.

Carol took the small plastic bag out and handed it to the mother. She took one look at it and then dropped it like it was still hot.

"Why did you bring that thing in this house?" she hissed. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Trust us, we're not playing any kind of game," Carol told her, hoping to calm her down. "But it was found on your daughter's body."

"It was not," the mother hissed. "You planted that on her body. My daughter was a good Catholic girl, not some homosexual witch."

"Mrs. Slaw, I promise you that we didn't plant this necklace," Paula said, her tone soothing. "But we need you to calm down and try and answer our questions."

"No, I'm not going to answer any questions," Mrs. Slaw said. "Get out of my house you fucking witches. Get out before I force you out."

She got up and walking over to the door, she yanked it open.

"OUT!" she screamed.

Both women knew that it was best to leave before they ended up doing something that they would both regret.

"Well that's the first time that I've been called a witch," Paula said, when the door had been slammed in their faces. "So what's next?"

"We need to find out if there are any cases that resemble this one," Carol said. "I don't think that Sally is the first victim that he, or she, has killed. And if this isn't the first victim lets see if the agency will let us use whatever resources that they used."

"Does this mean we're not using Tony on this one," Paula said.

"No, we're using Tony but I'm adding another player in this," Carol told her. "Let's just hope it's enough."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oh it had been so easy, so easy to kill that fucking witch. She had screamed when he had started but in the end she hadn't screamed when he finally burned her. No, he needed to find a way to keep them alive so that they would answer to the crimes that they had commented. He gave himself a moment to smile at the looks on the others faces, the look of terror and knowing that their fake Goddess wouldn't be able to help them. He would also show the police that they couldn't protect them, couldn't keep them safe from his divine justice.

Soon they would all burn and hang and the night would be alight with their bodies and their screams.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, I think I've got something," Paula said several hours later. "It seems that there was a series of murders in the states, a man named Eldon Andrew Porter killed several people using tortured devices and killing them in all sorts of different manners. I leave the gory stuff up to you to read. He then killed a few miles away but he was never caught."

"Don't tell me they were witches," Carol said.

"Bingo," Paula said.

"Great, I've got a man that might be here, burning one person and he might burn again. Call that department and see if we can use whoever they used on those cases. Let's just hope it's not a wacko."

Paula grinned.

"Also have them fax any information that they have about this man," Carol told her. "I want to know what we're facing and call Tony up. I think he might be out of class. Tell him that's he's needed."

"Very well," said Paula and she were gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ben answered the phone when Paula called. He had given her all the information that she had asked for but he still didn't know why she wanted it. In a nutshell she told him what had happened.

"And you believe that our old friend is there," Ben said.

"Well we don't know but the case is putting up red flags. So we needed the information. Also we need the man that helped you out with those cases."

"That would be Rowan Gant," Ben answered. "He's an old friend of mine and has a gift for these kinds of things."

"Sounds like our Dr. Hill," Paula said, laughing. "So, can he come?"

"I'll talk to him and then let you know," Ben answered. "But I'm sure that he'll agree. He's a very nice person."

"Not a wacko?" Paula asked.

Ben wondered where she had gotten that from.

"Trust me he's as far from being a wacko as you can get, but if he does anything strange then leave it be," Ben warned. "I joke about it, calling it his twilight zone stuff, but usually that twilight zone stuff gets us to the bottom of things."

"I'll keep that in mind," Paula said.

"That's all I ask," Ben said. "And tell me what you think about him when he gets there."

"Will do."

And she hung up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rowan Gant got the call the next morning. Ben Storm, an old friend of his and one that used him when they dealt with gory cases, told him what had happened.

"It seems that our old friend Porter might have crossed the ocean and attacked in England," Ben said. "I talked to a woman named DC McItyre and she wants you to come and assist them on this case, along with a doctor that they use when they have a serial killer to face."

"Did you tell her that I happen to be a witch," Rowan asked.

"No," Ben answered. "I'm kind of hoping to avoid the hang up," Ben told him.

"Ben, how many times to have to tell you that honesty is always the best policy," Rowan said.

"About a million times," Ben answered and laughed. "So will you help?"

"If it means that I can get this bastard in a cell then I'll do it but Felicity wants to come."

"Is she up to it?" Ben asked.

"Yes, anyway this will be a good time for her to see her home again," Rowan said. "She's always complaining that she never has time to go back."

"Well it looks like its both business and pleasure," Ben said.

"I'll bring you back a tee shirt," Rowan told him and hung up.

While Felicity got their passports and clothes packed. Rowan had to take out a lot of things that he would normally bring with him. Ever since 9-11 you couldn't bring on the plane a lot of things that you normally could. Felicity then called her dad and told him that she was going to Scotland. She didn't tell him what for, since he already hated Rowan for being a witch and dragging his daughter into it, according to his own mind. Finally packing the last of their ritual supplies they locked up and left.

"So who are we suppose to meet at the airport?" Felicity asked when they were airborne.

"A DC," Rowan answered.

"Detective Constable," Felicity translated. Rowan gave her an odd look. "I grew up in Scotland, Rowan, we always had them around."

"Well let's hope that they take how I do things not as an offense," Rowan said.

"I'm sure they won't," Felicity said. "Anyway, your weirdness factor is what makes you such a loveable teddy bear."

Rowan laughed.

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" he asked her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't help it that I know which side my bread is buttered on," she told him.

"Then I'll take that as a compliment," Rowan said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to blend both Wire in the Blood and Rowan Gant Investigations because both are gut-hitting series and books. Rowan does the same thing that Tony does, helping the police solve horrific crimes. If you wish to read any of M. R. Sellars books start with Harm None. You won't be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

Chapter 3

Carol spent the time between seeing Tony again and Paula bring in Gant to find out more about Sally. She decided to pay the University a visit; luckily it wasn't the same University that Tony worked at. She started asking around, finding out who Sally was friends with. Finally one of them was willing to speak.

"Name?" Carol asked.

"Jenny McMullen's," the girl answered.

"Were you friends with Sally Slaw?" Carol asked.

"Yes, she was a nice girl," Jenny told her. "Really down to earth and most everyone liked her."

"So she was popular," Carol commented.

"Sure, but she didn't act like she was better then everyone else," Jenny said. "I mean, you couldn't help but like Sally. She had this sort of ability to draw people to her and I'm sure that there will be plenty of mourners at her funeral and a lot of people wanting all the money she had won."

Carol wrote this down.

"How much pounds did she have?"

"A lot," Jenny answered. "She won some game and that was seventeen million pounds. She put it all in a safe deposit and then wrote up a will. She wanted to make sure that her money wasn't squandered on stupid things when she died. Of course when she won a lot of people wondered why she just didn't quiet school but she wanted to prove that the money hadn't changed her."

"And did it?" Carol asked.

"Of course not," Jenny answered. "She returned to school and worked just as hard as before, even kept her old job. She got her boss a dozen of roses on her birthday and a card that had fifty pounds. She even gave a trip to Greece to her boss, just because her and her husband couldn't afford such a trip. That is how nice Sally was and a lot of people are really going to miss her."

Tears welled up and Jenny wiped them away.

"Where did she work at and did she have any enemies that were connected to her winnings?" Carol asked.

"She worked at the Celtic Voice, that's a New Age shop in town and no, I don't think so," Jenny answered. "Of course her dad was getting suspicious of what she was doing for hours on end. She told me and I told her one time that she was an adult, she can make her own choices."

"Was Sally a practicing witch?" Carol asked.

"Sure, she even had her own coven," Jenny answered. "I'm apart of it and I'll lead now that she's gone."

The tears well up again and Carol offered her a napkin.

"Thanks," Jenny said and blew her nose. "I'm just really upset by all this. I mean, Sally might have been a witch but she had a good heart. Wherever she's at right now I know that she's okay. At least were she's at she's with the All, the one."

"The All."

"It's what we call the one that creates us," Jenny said. "The God and Goddess, the All. I'm sure that you believe in God in some form."

"I believe in Jesus Christ," Carol said.

"Same thing," Jenny said, and blew her nose.

"I talked with the mother and she mentioned that Sally was a homosexual witch. Did she date any women?"

Jenny hissed at that question which shocked Carol.

"That evil woman," Jenny snapped. "Sally isn't even buried and she's already telling you lies! Sally wasn't a homosexual, she had a boyfriend and she was going to marry him this October."

"Is he a-."

"Witch, yes," Jenny answered. "Goddess, what is he going to do when he finds out that Sally is dead?"

"We could tell him for you," Carol told her.

Jenny sighed and wiped at her eyes.

"That would be for the best," Jenny told her. "You guys seem to have a way of telling people this sort of stuff. So are you going to try and catch who did this?"

Carol closed her notes.

"That's what our goal is," Carol said. "So now that you're running this group do you have a list of members?"

Jenny gave her a look.

"I just need to talk with them," Carol said. "I need to know if they noticed anything that you might have not noticed. It would really help in finding out who might have had a motive in killing her."

Jenny opened her pack and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"This is the list," Jenny told her. "I hope that I was helpful."

Carol pocketed the list.

"You've been a great help and I'm sorry for your loss."

And she left.

When she got back to the station she gave the list to Paula, who looked it over.

"What's this?" Paula asked.

"The list of ever coven member," Carol answered. "I want you to get their address and then we can go and talk to them one by one."

"Do you think they'll want to talk?" Paula asked.

"If they don't want us to suspect that they killed her," Carol told her. "Just get their information and we can start back out again."

Paula nodded and started looking up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rowan fell asleep during the long trip. During his sleep he could feel the killer's anger welling up again. He was ready to murder again but Rowan had no idea when he would strike again. Suddenly someone shook him awake and he almost bolted out of his seat.

"Dear, we need to get off," Felicity said.

"W-Why?" Rowan asked.

"Because the plane needs to refuel and we have to take another plane to England," Felicity answered.

Rowan got out of his seat and took his carryon bag.

"So how long are we going to be here?" Rowan asked, starting to feel jetlag coming on.

"Only a few hours," Felicity answered. "Anyway, while we're waiting why don't you get a hold of Ben. At least he'll know that we didn't crash or was taken over by terrorists."

When they reached the terminal Rowan called Ben up. Ben answered on the third ring, his voice alert.

"So where are you?" Ben asked. "And is Firehair with you?"

"Felicity is here and we're in Ireland," Rowan answered.

"Tell Ben I said hello," Felicity mouthed.

"Oh Felicity says hello," Rowan said.

"Tell Firehair that I said hello too," Ben said.

He turned to her.

"Ben says hello," Rowan said.

"I heard him," Felicity said, smiling.

He turned back to the phone.

"Ben, I was sleeping and I felt the killer's anger," Rowan said. "He's planning on killing again."

"What the-."

"I know," Rowan said, cutting him off. "When I get to England I'm going to try and keep the weirdness down, I don't know how comfortable they are with a witch among them but-."

"Two," Felicity corrected.

"Two," Rowan corrected.

"Shoot, your not seriously going to let Felicity in on this," Ben said.

"I hope not but you know how she can be," Rowan joked.

"Is Ben opening his mouth and inserting his foot?" Felicity asked, her temper starting to show.

"No, dear-."

"Give me that phone," Felicity snapped and grabbed it. "For your information, Ben Storm, I have the same abilities as my husband. So if you think that I'm just going to let my husband get involved in something and I'm not there you've got another thing coming."

And then she started to talk in Gaelic, the same language she used on her husband when he got her mad.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding."

And she handed the phone back to her husband.

"See why I call her Firehair," Ben joked. "She just told me off, I think."

Rowan laughed.

"I think they'll encounter that when we get there," Rowan told her. "Look, I need to get going. My stomach is calling out to me."

"Okay, good luck," Ben said and Rowan hung up.

"He knows not to mess with you," Rowan joked.

"He sure does," Felicity said and smiling they both went to get something to eat.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Carol and Paula arrived at the home of Tom Diggings, a boy whose parents had come over from the states. He was a year above the victim and Carol wondered if he had a part to play in the death of Sally Slaw. When the door opened a very angry father greeted them. Both Carol and Paula introduced themselves and he let them in.

"So you want to talk to my son," he said.

"Yes, we would," Carol answered.

"Fine, he's up in his room, grounded," the father snapped.

Both Carol and Paula had a funny feeling that Sally's death had long reaching consequences for everyone.

Tom Diggings was looking as though his world had been torn apart. His face was red from crying and things were smashed. Carol had to be careful that she didn't accidentally cut herself. Paula noticed a black candle in the wastebasket, the end of it burned black.

"Can we have a few minutes of your time?" Carol asked.

"Take a seat," Tom said. "At least it will be better then having to do nothing."

"What happened here?" Paula asked.

"Dad found out that I was friends with Sally Slaw and that led him into finding out that I'm a practicing witch. He destroyed everything and has vowed that I won't be practicing anytime soon…like never."

"And the black candle?"

"Morning," Tom answered. "I've been burning it ever since her death was reported in the papers. Do you guys have any idea who killed her?"

"We're trying to figure it out," Carol answered. "So how long have you've known her?"

"Only a year," Tom answered. "My dad took her to turn in her winning ticket and she really helped me out when I decided to stop coming to school. She told me that education was important because the knowledge that I get will empower me and enable me to help others. So I returned."

"And what are you going into?"

"Medicine," Tom answered. "I want to be a pathologist. I like the idea of being able to help the police find the killer and this killing of Sally is going to drive me to work harder."

"I'm sure it will," Paula said. "Do you know anyone that might have wanted her dead?"

"No," Tom answered. "Everyone liked her and she didn't act like she was better then everyone else just because she had a ton of money. Of course her parents will soon find out how much money she had, I see them trying to take it. Of course my father made sure that no one touched it until after the reading of her Will."

"And what does your father do for a living?"

"Well he's what the states call an Attorney. I don't know what they call it here."

"Solicitor," Paula answered. "So he helped Sally draft up her Final Will in Testament?"

Tom nodded.

"Do you know what's in her Will?" Carol asked.

"No, left them alone with that kind of business," Tom said. "And personally I don't care if I get a dime, more people deserve that money then I do."

"And where you two nights ago, between eight at night and six the next morning?"

"Well I spent time at the University Library until it closed, that was nine and then I headed home. My mother was home and she'll tell you that I got back at nine-thirty."

Carol closed her notes.

"Thanks," she said, getting up and shaking his hand.

"No problem," Tom said. "I hope that you find him, or her."

"Trust us, we will."

When they left Tom's room Carol questioned the mother. She told her exactly what time Tom got home, which was the same time that he said that he had gotten home. When it was time to talk to the father he was all business when Carol mentioned the Will.

"I'm not allowed to open it until after the funeral," he told her. "Heck, I'm not even allowed to tell the parents if she left anything."

"And when will the reading be?"

"As soon as the body is released and buried," Tom's father answered. "Look, what do you think really happened to this little witch?"

Carol frowned at the tone of his question.

"She was murdered and that's all you need to know," Carol answered, her tone cold. "Oh and clean up that mess you made in your son's room."

And both her and Paula left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews, please. I live on reviews and the little button.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WriterApprentice: Thanks for your review. I'm in Wicca and I know what it feels like to be disliked by people because I practice a different faith.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4

"So how long until Mr. Gant's plane arrive?" Carol asked Paula as they headed to the next person on the list.

Paula checked her watch.

"About two hours," Paula answered. "I'm really looking forward in meeting him. According to Ben Storm he was really important in solving those murders."

"I'm sure he was," Carol said.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the home of Katie Duffy, a girl that was in the same class as the victim. They got out and noticed a woman leaving with something wrapped in a box. She waved at them and then drove off. Paula followed Carol to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened and a tall man stood there.

"Yes," he asked.

"I'm DCI Jordan and this is-."

"I was told that you would be visiting us," the man told them.

"And who told you?" Paula asked.

"Jenny did," the man answered. "Why don't you come in?"

He moved aside to let them enter and when he closed the door he had them follow him to the living area. As they walked Carol noticed a small table that had a statue and some candles burning. There was also the smell of incense and the smell almost made her choke.

"Sorry about the smell but we're cleansing the house," the man told them.

The living area was large and done in soft colors. A large bookcase held all sorts of books and while Carol opened the line of questioning Paula looked at the spines of the books. They were all about Celtic Magic and some were even of African.

"Is your daughter here?" Carol asked.

"Yes but she's too upset to talk," the man told her. "As I'm the father I've decided to answer any questions that you have."

"We really need to talk to your daughter," Carol told him.

"When she's up to it," the father told her. "So what do you want to know?"

"Do you practice Wicca?" Paula suddenly asked.

"No, I practice Druidism," the father answered. "My whole family does."

"And what is the difference?" Paula asked.

"Their two separate trees," the father answered. "Wicca, or witchcraft, is mostly about magic and using it to aid in whatever your doing. Druidism, I think, is more about creativity then anything else. I focus more on the creating part then anything else."

"And your daughter?"

"She does mostly poetry and looking at some of the old books, you know the ones that monks copied to keep the Irish way of life alive, minus the paganism."

"And how long did your daughter know Miss Slaw?" Carol asked.

"Oh ever since her and her family arrived on the plane," the father answered. "Sally was sort of new to England and Katie helped her out. A lot of kids bullied her because she didn't sound English and Katie kept the bullies away."

"Does your daughter know when she started to practice Wicca?"

"About two years ago," said a new voice.

The father turned and Carol saw a young woman standing there.

"I heard them asking you questions and I decided to come down," the girl said. "I'm Katie."

Carol noticed that she was tired-looking and like the others she had red eyes from crying. She sat down and looked at Carol.

"Did you introduce her to Wicca?" Carol asked.

"No, she found that out by herself," Katie answered. "I did tell her that me and my family practiced Druidism and I even let her come over and read some of the books that we had. Mum really liked her and was heartbroken when found out that she had died."

"That was who you saw when you drove up," the father said. "She's going to take a crumble to her grieving family."

"Did Sally's parents know that she practiced Wicca?"

"No, she kept that part of her life secret," the father answered. "Of course I didn't blame her since Wicca isn't the most popular religion in the world."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A car drove up, slowly, to the Slaw house. It had been a couple of days since the Sally witch had died and he wanted to make it complete. He had made his first mistake in not killing the mother first. She was a witch, just like her daughter, and both had to pay for their crimes. A car was already parked and he saw the woman handing the witch something in a box.

He wanted to kill the woman that had arrived just because her presence made it impossible to hand out God's justice. However he would get caught if he did that so he decided that he would let her go. She was of no use to him. When the woman had left he got out. He went around the back of his car and took out a small bag. He slung it over his shoulder and then approached the house.

Mrs. Slaw opened the door on the second ring. Before she knew it he had overpowered her and forced her into a chair, a knife at her throat. He didn't say anything as he tied her up and then she stripped her down.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged.

"Don't talk to me, witch," he snarled and then covered her eyes with another piece of cloth. "Your just like your daughter, you convert with the Devil."

Mrs. Slaw started to cry.

"You're the one that killed her, didn't you?" she asked.

He slapped her and she cried again.

"I said no talking, witch," he snarled again.

He took out a pair of pliers and and forced her hand against the chair.

"When did you become a witch?" he asked.

"I'm not a witch," Mrs. Slaw answered and then screamed as her thumbnail was removed.

"When did you sign your name in the Devil's book?" the man asked.

"I didn't sign my name," Mrs. Slaw answered and she screamed again as another nail was removed.

"Don't lie, witch," he said. "All witches sign their name in the devil's book. Confess that you're a witch and you will die quickly."

Mrs. Slaw's body was shaking as she denied what he said and he removed each nail. Finally she confessed, just to get him to stop. He then took a rope and placed it around her neck. As she died he placed the pentacle around her neck and left her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rowan and his wife were once again back on another plane, this time to England. He had tried to figure out what would cause this man to kill once more and if it was the same man. A lot of information had been released and it was easy for a copycat to do the crimes himself. Of course there was a chance that it was them person and that brought back a whole new batch of memories, memories that Rowan didn't want to remember.

When the plane touched down in London, they found their bags and then waited. Paula hadn't shown up yet and Rowan wondered if she was always late. Felicity finally decided to get them something to snack on while they waited.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Carol, we need to get to the airport," Paula told her.

"Are we late?" she asked.

"No, I am," Paula told her.

"Well then let's get going," Carol told her. "I'll drop you off and you can order a rental for them."

"Are you going to finally see Tony?"

"Yes and let me know when he wants to come in," Carol told her.

Paula nodded and they hurried off to the airport.

Paula had to hurry among the crowds of people, a card in her hand. Carol had sped away as soon as Paula had closed the door and Paula mentally prepared herself in meeting one of the best that St. Louis had to offer. She just hoped that he wasn't too weird.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rowan was busy reading a Wicca article when he saw the card that read 'Gant.' Closing it, he put it in his carry-on bag and then got up. The woman that had the card had very short hair and he sensed had been through a lot and had seen a lot.

"I'm Gant," Rowan told her.

She stared at him, shocked and then Felicity showed up.

"Sorry, Rowan, the line was so long," she told him.

"That's fine," Rowan told her and then turned to the woman. "I'm Rowan Gant; I'm the one that you asked for."

She inspected him and then blurted out, "you're a witch!"

"Oh great, Ben didn't tell her," Felicity told him.

"That's alright," Rowan said. "Yes, I'm a witch but I don't let that interfere with the job. So do you have a car waiting?"

"No, but I can order you one," the woman told him. "I'm Paula McIntyre, I'm a Detective Constable."

"I'm Rowan Gant and this is my wife Felicity O'Brian," Rowan said, extending his hand.

Paula shook it.

"So do you wish to check in or do you want to go to the station?"

"We'll check in first, I need my sleep," Rowan told her.

"Then we'll meet tomorrow morning," Paula told them. "I'm really looking forward in working with you. Of course Carol will just consider you a helper to Dr. Hill."

"I've read up on Dr. Hill's work," Rowan told her. "He sounds a little like me, but without the voices."

"Oh he hears plenty of those," Paula said, laughing.

Rowan was a little surprised by this but he also had a feeling that he might just get away with a little weirdness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I would like some reviews. Just push the little button and send me some.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WriterApprentice: Great review and I'm still working on this story.

To prothalla: I will be beginning that with this chapter but I didn't want people to say that I was moving too fast. Sorry about that I hope that this chapter makes you smile. Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5

Carol pulled up in-front of the University and got out. The whole case really angered her. Why would anyone burn someone at the stake and what was the whole thing with the mother. Normal, morning, parents would forgive what their child did and wish for the murderer to be brought to justice. But not Sally's mother. She acted like they had ruined her vision of her perfect daughter. She just hoped that Tony would be able to help her figure something out.

Carol found Tony hitting the pop (I don't know what they call soda over there) machine. He was rattling it and then shaking it.

"Bloody machine," Tony snapped. "Took my damn money…again."

Carol snickered which was loud enough for Tony to hear.

"Carol didn't see you there," Tony said.

"Well I wouldn't see me either if I was having a conversation with a machine," Carol joked.

Tony said nothing but grabbed his blue, plastic, bag. He always carried it around and Carol wondered when he would trade it in for something better.

"Did you get my message?" she asked.

"Yes," Tony answered. "And I would like to see the crime scene."

"Sure and we'll stop by and get you something to drink."

"As long as it doesn't come from the machine," Tony told her.

Carol smirked.

Carol bought Tony his promised drink and then they headed for the crime scene. As Carol drove she filled him in on what she couldn't tell him on his machine. She saw him listening and then when she was finished she slightly turned to him.

"So what do you think?"

"Well he defiantly has issues," Tony said. "But it's more that he sees this girl as committing a crime against God. Burning was supposed to cleanse the soul of the devil. It was also suppose to be a taste of where they would be going after they had died. It's also a god awful way to die, but fun for the whole family back then."

"That's sick," Carol commented. "And the necklace?"

"The killer wanted people to know her crime and the pentacle is the best way to show that," Tony answered. "Of course not a lot of people know that the pentacle was the first symbol worn by the Jewish and Christian communities, well before they adopted the symbols that they use today. The Jewish communities got it from Babylon and the Christians used it to represent the five wounds of Christ."

"Learn something new every day," Carol commented. "But what I want to know is how the killer knew that she practiced."

"Watched her, probably," Tony answered. "Most of your modern day covens work outdoors. They like to be close to nature unlike in the states where they work indoors. Not a lot of woods over there."

"So the killer watched them and then figured that Sally was the one that must die," Carol said.

"Yes, so what position was she in the coven?" Tony asked.

"Oh High Priestess," Carol answered. "Sorry for not mentioning that in the message."

Tony nodded but didn't say anything to her remark.

"Kill the High Priestess and then wait for the next one to take her place," Tony said. "Of course he might go after another member of the coven and leave her for last."

"Okay, so what about what was used to kill her," Carol said. "Because she was already dead when she was burned."

"I'm going to have to do some research on that," Tony told her. "But I will find out something."

"That would be great," Carol said and then they pulled off. "Here we go."

They got out and Tony followed Carol through the dense growth of bushes and trees. Finally they found the spot, which still showed signs of police working and of death. Carol saw Tony covering his mouth with his coat.

"So this is where she died," Tony mumbled.

"Yes," Carol answered. "So what do you get?"

That question sent him into the usual tirade, which Carol was use to. As he worked Carol knew that he was coming up with the profile that would help them capture the killer.

"Carol, he's done this before," Tony finally told her. "He is use to this kind of killing."

"Age," Carol asked.

"Not sure," Tony answered. "But what I'm sure about is that he has killed before. He also has a lot of anger towards people that practice Witchcraft, thinks that it's his job to cleanse the world of them. He will kill again, if he hasn't already. He's very-."

He broke off as Carol's phone rang.

"Jordan here," Carol said. "What, where, we'll be there."

And she closed her phone.

"Well it seems that you were right about him killing again," Carol told him. "Sally's mother is dead."

"That's strange," Tony said.

"Come on," Carol said. "We can continue this on the way."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paula got the call as she dropped Rowan and Felicity off at their hotel room. As Kevin told her about the crime scene she wondered if she should bring Rowan.

"Should I bring him?" Paula finally asked.

"Yes," Kevin replied.

"Will do," Paula said and hung up.

She went up to their room where Felicity was sound asleep. Rowan took one look at her and then got up from his chair. She wondered how he knew that she needed him to come with her.

"Felicity is going to be angry but I want her to sleep off the plane trip," Rowan told her.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Paula said.

They got into the car and drove off. While they drove Rowan fell asleep and this left Paula to wonder a few things in her mind. Why would the St. Louis Major Case Squad use a witch to help them solve crimes? She knew that there were people out there that where gifted with helping to find dead bodies but she had never met someone that had that ability. She also thought about why the mother was killed.

She wasn't a witch, so why kill her. This whole case was starting to confuse her and bring about some very nasty thoughts, thoughts that she would never share with Carol as they would be directed to the faith that she so very believed in. When they arrived Paula woke Rowan up. He woke with a start and looked around.

"We're here," she told him.

"Thanks," Rowan said, and wiped some saliva that had come out of his mouth.

They got out and she saw that Rowan was taking the house very slowly. Paula wondered what he was doing and then he finally spoke.

"I'm grounding myself," Rowan told her. "Trust me after all the things that I've seen you wouldn't blame me."

"Okay, take your time," Paula said.

"Thanks," Rowan said, smiling at her.

After a few minutes he nodded and they walked inside.

The house looked pretty much the same as it had when she and Carol had gone to tell the mother that her daughter was dead. However the living area was the place where the body was at. She was still hanging from the ceiling, blood dripping from her fingers and toes.

"What the hell happened here?" Paula asked.

"He hung her," the doctor told her. "But he first removed her toenails and fingernails."

Paula covered her mouth and ran out.

"Inquisition practice," Rowan told the doctor. "Make her confess by removing her toenails and fingernails."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He closed his eyes and opened his mind, his gift coming to the surface. He was in the living room, but it was clean and well kept. The woman was setting in a chair, her body bounded, nude, her eyes covered.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged.

"Don't talk to me, witch," he snarled and then covered her eyes with another piece of cloth. "Your just like your daughter, you convert with the Devil."

Mrs. Slaw started to cry.

"You're the one that killed her, didn't you?" she asked.

He slapped her and she cried again.

"I said no talking, witch," he snarled again.

He took out a pair of pliers and and forced her hand against the chair. Rowan watched as he started asking her questions, questions that he knew what source it came from. He felt himself being moved forward and he saw her hanging, the blood dripping, and no one had yet found her body. The first victim was standing there, her burned face looking at him.

"_**Help us**_," they both said together. "_**Help us**_."

He pulled himself out and slowly made his way to the door.

"Are you alright, Mr. Gant," he heard Paula asked him.

"I'll be alright in a minute," he told her.

He took a deep breath and counted mentally to four and then breathed out. As he did he envisioned white light surrounding him, taking away the feeling that he got from that room. Finally he was able to focus.

"He's done this before," Rowan told her. "The ghosts they talk to me and their begging for my help. Also the mother's eyes were covered and it wasn't so that she wouldn't be able to tell who her killer was. The Inquisition believed that a witch could put a spell on them by looking at them."

"Do you-."

She stopped when she saw Carol and Tony walking up.

"Do you want to go home?" Rowan heard Paula asked.

"Yes, I don't want my wife to think I came out here all by myself," Rowan told her.

"No problem."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Carol saw Paula taking a man to her car and thought nothing of it. Both she and Tony were allowed in and she almost felt like throwing up herself. The body was dripping with blood and Carol wondered why it hadn't been taken down.

"We'll do it in a little bit," the doctor said.

"Is it like the others?" Paula asked.

"Well if you count the fact that no necklace was found then it isn't but she was tortured before she was killed and that might make it connected."

Carol turned to Tony.

"Is it connected?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tony answered. "This killer is very confusing, even for me."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Carol said. "Make us confused."

"Well he's doing a good job of it," the doctor told her. "I'm going to take her down."

"Send me the report as soon as you're done with her body," Carol told him.

The doctor nodded and they left.

An hour later Carol saw Paula walking into the station. She wondered how her meeting with Rowan Gant had ended but waited until she wasn't busy to approach her.

"Well he's different," Paula said. "And married."

"To bad for you," Carol commented.

Paula rolled her eyes.

"It also seems that Mr. Gant is a witch with the gift to see the spirits," Paula told her.

"Oh great, we get the nutter," Kevin commented.

"If he was a nutter then the states wouldn't have recommended him," Paula reminded him.

"Then their nutters," Kevin said.

"Nutters aside, what does he think of our killer," Carol asked.

"Well he believes that the killer has killed before but he said that the blindfold wasn't to keep the victim from knowing her attacker."

"Then what was it for?" Carol asked.

"Well he said that the killer believes that the mother had the power to cast a spell on him, making him want to let her go," Paula said.

"What rubbish," Carol muttered. "I think that he didn't want the victim to see him, that's the only reason for covering the eyes."

"But what if he's right," Kevin said. "I mean, he's burning people at the stake, hanging them, torturing them, what next?"

"I don't want to find out," Carol said. "Have this Rowan Gant come to my office tomorrow. I don't care if he isn't over his jetlag."

Paula nodded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well we know that Carol has a temper. Also send me reviews, I live on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Writerapprentice: the killer does have a motive, like all killers do. But you'll be shocked when you find out who it is. Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6

He watched the whole thing unfolded and he had to admit that he was having fun watching it. His brain told him that the police should be happy that he had gotten rid of the witches mother, should be celebrating, but he knew that the police never acted like that. They had to find the killer. Well they weren't going to find him and that he would make sure of. He would take a rest and then he would hunt down the next witch and this time he wouldn't be as careless as he had been with the first one.

He would find the parents, he would question them, and if they didn't denounce their witch or warlock children then they would burn and then so would the witch or warlock. He turned and disappeared as though he had cast his own spell.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tony got his hands on the photos the next morning. He had been thinking about both murders and wondered why they hadn't found the car, or truck, yet. He checked his schedule and saw that he didn't have any lectures, which was good. He could visit Carol and see how things were progressing. He took his keys, plastic bag, and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rowan was a little surprised to be summoned so early in the morning by Paula but he joined her in the car twenty minutes later.

"Is your wife asleep?" Paula asked.

"Yes but I left her a note telling her where I'm going," Rowan told her. "So did you tell her about what I said?"

"Yes but she doesn't believe that there's another reason that she was blindfolded," Paula told him.

"Of course not," Rowan said. "People like to believe that it's normal for someone to blindfold another person. Of course we all know that sickos like this don't conform to any kind of rules."

Paula had to agree with that.

"So what made you decide to do this?" Paula asked.

Rowan sighed.

"I have a friend that works for the force and he sort of came to me," Rowan told her. "I soon found myself sucked into this. Nothing that I've faced has ever made sense but I've always managed to help the police find the bad guy. I'm just sorry that someone that murdered in the states has decided to add England to his list of fun places to kill people."

"Do you think it's the same person?" Paula asked.

"I don't know," Rowan answered. "But I do know that he will kill again and this time he's not going to make the same mistake that he did make."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows that he should have killed the mother first, if she didn't disassociate herself with her daughter. If she did then she probably would have been alive, but she would have to live with the fact that she caused her daughter death. You see back a long time ago it was considered a mother's duty if her daughter was brought before the Inquisition on the suspicion of witchcraft. Probably would provide some evidence on her own part, all lies, and then she would be there when she was burned."

"Nice mums," Paula commented.

"That's probably what the mums thought at the time," Rowan said. "But this isn't then and parents don't want to live with the fact that they might have caused their daughters death. So what I think is that the killer followed Sally and at least found out where she worked, confirming that she was in-fact a witch even by association with the store, and then mapped out the best way to get to her. He kills her, burns her dead body, and then finds a way of finding out where the mother lived. Now he believes that the mother has to be a witch herself because she didn't publicity disowns her daughter. He forces her to confess to things that she didn't do and then hangs her."

"But he didn't leave a necklace," Paula said.

"True but next time he will," Rowan warned. "And that will connect the two murders to the next one."

"Wow, your good," she commented.

Rowan grinned at her.

"I give Ben Storm all the credit," he commented.

When they pulled in they both walked in and headed for the floor that Paula worked on. As they took the elevator Paula turned to Rowan.

"What made you decide to become a witch?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Rowan answered. "But I'm glad that I'm one. I can help people that that makes all the spirits that I see well worth it."

Paula didn't quite know what to say to that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Carol was waiting in her office when Rowan appeared. She looked at the man and for a moment he could pass as normal but then the necklace that he wore flashed in the sunlight and that told her that this man was far from normal. Of course she could say the same thing about Tony and she wondered if crime just breeds strange people that happen to be damn good at the job.

"I'm DCI Jordan," Carol said, extending her hand.

"Rowan Gant," Rowan said, shaking it. "So Paula told me that you wanted to see me."

Carol nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"That would be nice," Rowan told her.

Carol left the office and went to make the tea. When she came back she saw that Rowan hadn't moved from his position.

"Give it time to seep," she said, putting the cup down. "So what do you think about our little murder investigation?"

"Miss Jordan, I don't think murder is little or the people that help in solving the crime," Rowan told her. "I also tell that your not exactly comfortable talking to someone that claims to be a witch."

Carol was shocked at how well he was able to read her.

"A lot of people aren't," Rowan went on. "But I help people that need it and consider that part of my life just as fulfilling as the religious part of it. Now I was just telling your lovely Paula of my thoughts on the murders."

"Are they connected?" Carol asked, knowing that she would ask Tony later.

"I believe they are, but that's my own personal opinion," Rowan said. "Of course when you have that itch, which tells you that your right, that won't go away you know that your right. Especially when it happens time and time again. I was right when I said to Ben that Porter was alive and well and when Ben found out that he was, well he had to eat his words."

"I bet," Carol said.

"I also told him that when he met up with me he was preaching, not something that Catholics does," Rowan went on. "Porter believes that in his own version of a perfect world and he doesn't care who he has to hurt to get that across."

"According to Storm he tried to hang you," Carol said.

"Yep," Rowan said. "I'm the big, bad, warlock and he's just the sane person that believes that I belong in the Otherworld, as Felicity would call it. But what he forgets is that no sane person would believe in killing other people to get their own point across. He's a nut, a nut that might be out there. Is he dead? No one knows, but if he is then something freaky is going on.

"I believe in spirits, I believe that good ones that died at the hands of evil can come to those that wish to see their killer caught. I've encountered spirits that feed on the evil of the kinds of people that killed them, and I've encountered Porter, a man that if he's dead he's doing something to enable to continue his crimes. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you're done."

"Sounds like a theory that I never want to prove," Carol said.

"I hope you never have to," Rowan said.

She suddenly looked up and saw Tony.

"Excuse me for a moment," she told Rowan and left the office.

When she saw him she tried to put on a smile but Rowan's words were echoing in her mind. Not that she would believe it but something deep down told her that his words just might be true.

"Tony, do you have a profile for us," she asked.

"Not yet," Tony said. "So who were you talking to?"

"Well someone that handles what goes bump in the night," Carol said. "Names Rowan Gant and he helped the St. Louis Major Case Squad solves some nasty murders. He's come over to help us, to help you, in trying to solve these murders."

"Is he any good?" Tony asked.

"Well I could ask the states the same question about you," Carol said. "But yes, I believe he's good. Of course not as good as you."

Tony gave her a big smile.

"I'll take you for that complement," Tony said. "So when do I get to meet him?"

Before Carol could answer the phone rang and she took it.

"Jordan here," Carol said, holding up a finger to tell Tony 'in a minute.' "Yes, of course. Bring her in."

And she hung up.

"It seems that someone followed Paula," Carol told Tony. "And I think she's mad. Couldn't understand a word she said."

A few moments later the door opened and a volley of red hair and anger came pouring into the station room. The woman started speaking in Gaelic and it didn't take someone to know the language to know that she was mad.

"English, please," Carol said.

"Where's my husband," the woman asked, her accent apparent through her anger. "Rowan Gant."

"He's in my office," Carol told her.

"Good, I'm going to beat him," the woman said. "Going to the station without taking me. I'm not a little girl, you know."

Carol noticed that Kevin was trying to not grin.

"I'm sorry, she sort of got ahead of me," the officer told her.

"That's alright," Carol said. "Mrs. Gant-."

"I've kept my maiden name," the woman told her. "You can call me Felicity."

"Felicity, your husband is this way," Carol said.

"Good, you can hold me back because it's going to take all the Irish Goddess to keep me from killing him," she told Carol.

"I'll be right back," Carol told Tony and led Felicity to her office.

"Lovely girl," Kevin commented.

"And a witch," Paula answered.

"A witch," Tony said.

"Yep, they both are," Paula told him. "I asked him why he does this and he said that he likes helping people."

"Well I think their both nuts," Kevin said.

"I heard that," Felicity yelled and Kevin stared at Paula.

"Looks like we're going to be seeing plenty of her around," Paula told them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And when were you bloody going to tell me where you were going," Felicity asked, her tone showing her anger.

"I didn't want to bother your sleep," Rowan told her.

"Oh please, don't give me that line," Felicity said. "I thought you had another sleep driving episode again."

"Sleep driving," Carol said.

"Yes, Rowan has a bad habit of that," Felicity told her. "Always manages to end up at the scene of a crime. Remember the last time."

Rowan groaned.

"Don't remind me, please," he said.

"What happened," Carol asked.

"Ended up almost at the murderer's doorstep," Felicity told her. "He vowed not to do that again and when he was gone I thought he had done it again."

"Well I didn't," Rowan told her.

"Good," Felicity said. "And from now on you're going to include me in this. And don't bring up the fact that I was possessed by the spirit of a dead woman that was known as the voodoo witch. I'm not having you drive off somewhere and end up the prime suspect in a murder."

"Okay, okay," Rowan said.

"Good, now I'm starving," Felicity said. "I'll be back with some breakfast."

"I thought you ate," Rowan said.

"How could I eat when I thought that you were sleep driving again," Felicity told him and then left.

"Lovely woman," Carol commented.

"Yes and I love every fiery bit of her," Rowan said, which was true.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Wow Felicity has a temper to match Carols. Also I got the next Rowan Gant book and the author stated that Felicity is Irish. Sorry if I got that wrong. Next chapter: An entire Tony/Carol moment and send me some reviews, I live on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WriterApprentice: Thanks for your review. I think that you're really going to enjoy Wire in the Blood. There are five seasons that are already on DVD and the sixth I believe will be coming out this year, I hope. The Rowan Gant Investigations have several books; the newest book came out last year.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7

Carol was glad that the day was over. She had her first meeting with Rowan Gant, the man that had helped in solving some of the strangest crimes that St. Louis had to give him and met his really overly protective wife. Not that Carol blamed her for being like that but it made Carol wish that she had someone to worry over. Of course if you counted worrying about Tony then she had someone to worry over.

She locked the door and then made herself some coffee. As it brewed she thought about the murders of Sally Slaw and her mother. She didn't even know if they were connected but if they were then the killer had killed twice. She hoped they got to him before he killed a third time. She took a cup from the rack and poured herself some coffee and then went into the living room.

As she sat down she got this itching sensation. She scratched it but it was still there and then it turned into a full-blown burning sensation, like she was on fire. She went into the bathroom and poured some cold water on her neck, trying to get the burning sensation to stop. When she looked up she let out a horrible scream. Someone was standing behind her, the person's skin completely burned.

"_**Help me**_," it whispered. "_**Help me**_!"

She ran from the room.

When she saw Tony's car pull up five minutes later she let him in, glad to have someone that was alive to talk to. He looked at her with concern on his face.

"I saw someone in my bathroom," Carol told him. "Someone that had been burned and I know who it was."

"Who?"

"Sally," Carol answered. "God, it was like watching a nightmare and it happens to be in your house."

"Are you sure that you weren't imagining it?" Tony asked.

Carol gave him a look.

"Why don't you sit down and let's talk about this," he told her.

Carol nodded and sat down.

"So what happened?" Tony asked.

"I was about to enjoy my coffee when I felt this itching sensation. I scratched it but it wouldn't go away," Carol explained. "And then it turned into this burning sensation and I went into the bathroom to cool my skin off. When I looked up I saw her, standing there. She was completely burned and she was asking me to help her."

"We're you taking any drugs?" he asked.

"Tony, I wasn't taking anything," Carol snapped. "I know what I saw."

"Okay, so what do you think this means?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Carol answered. "I mean, I don't know."

By time Tony left Carol still didn't know.

The next day Carol tried to remain normal as she asked Paula if the doctor had returned with that report.

"He says that he'll have it by the end of the day," Paula told her.

"Thanks," Carol said and then went into her office.

She sat down and rubbed her neck. It still hurt but not as much. She then opened the file and started looking over what the corner had found out about how Sally had died. He noted that an instrument had been used to pry her legs apart. Carol shivered. She must have fought against her attacker. She then closed it and her thoughts went over everything. She was determined to get this man and make him pay for what he had done.

"Carol," said a voice.

She looked up to see Paula standing there.

"Yes," she said.

"This came for you," she told her, handing her a book.

"Who dropped it off?" Carol asked.

"I don't know but the delivery man wanted to make sure that you got it."

Carol thanked her and then opened the book.

It was all about the methods of torture used by the Inquisition. Carol figured that Rowan found something that would explain what killed Sally. As she looked her stomach turned. How could holy men do this to people? Suddenly something got her attention. She read it twice and then bolted out the door.

The doctor was busy finishing up when Carol showed up. He was a little surprised as he hadn't done the report yet. Carol also looked like she had ran to his office and he knew that she had something to say.

"Doc, I think I know what was used on her," Carol told him.

"Well I'm all ears," he said.

"A hot poker was rammed up her vagina," Carol said.

"How did-."

"I read it in this book that I got," Carol answered.

"I got the impression that something had," the doctor told her. "Well I'm going to start on my report and have it to you in an hour."

"Thanks, doc," Carol said and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to give everyone a very good Carol/Tony moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WriterApprentice: I got that information about what the Inquisition did from a website that talked all about it. Also most of what modern-day sicko's use comes from these so-called holy men. About the books you can go on the Internet and go on and they have them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8

The medical examiner's report was on Carol's desk an hour later. The mother died from a combination of hanging, shock, and blood loss. When Carol closed the report she leaned back. This whole thing was turning into a nightmare and she felt like she would never wake up. She looked up at the ceiling fan and her eyes drifted closed. At once Carol was plunged into a nightmare.

There were a circle of people, thirteen total, and they where all hooded, their figures looked like flowing blood. As Carol watched two of them stood up and turned to face her. Carol gave a horrible scream when she saw that they were the two murder victims, the pentacle shinning with a dull light around their necks.

"_**Help Us**_!" they demanded. "_**HELP US**_!"

Carol screamed as they moved closer and then she was jerked awake.

"Miss Jordan, can you hear me?" Rowan asked.

She stared at him and then looked around. At least two others were in her office and they had worried expressions on their faces.

"Thank the Goddess we woke you," Felicity said. "You were screaming like the Banshee."

"Are you alright?" Rowan asked.

"I-I don't know," Carol whispered. "I don't know anymore."

"So you saw Sally in your bathroom mirror," Rowan said when the others had left, except for Felicity.

"Yes and I wasn't on drugs," Carol told him.

"Why would we say a thing like that," Felicity said.

"Tony did," Carol told her.

She snorted and said, "What does someone that's as close-minded as a book know."

"Dear, we need to respect him," Rowan told her.

Felicity snorted again.

"And then you dreamed about a circle of people," Rowan said, continuing.

"Yes," Carol answered.

"I think that their contacting you," Rowan said. "Just like they contact me. The fact that there are others tells us that there will be more victims."

Carol's blood ran cold.

"But I don't understand why this is happening to me," Carol said. "I mean, I've handled other things like this and this hasn't happened."

"Well I think that it's safe to say that this might be the 'straw that broke the camels back,'" Rowan told her. "Meaning that while the others didn't trigger this, this one did."

"How do I make the dreams stop?"

Rowan sighed.

"I'm afraid that they won't stop," Rowan told her.

"What!"

"I'm saying that these two have chosen to contact you," Rowan said. "They believe that you, like I, can help them. Now they might stop once you catch the killer but until you do then they won't go away."

Carol didn't like this, this uncontrolled part of her life.

"Okay, so what do I do now?" Carol asked.

"I think that you should keep a diary," Rowan said. "I can help you somewhat control what's happening to you. However if it's anything like I go through your going to have to learn to ground yourself."

Carol went white.

"Isn't that witchcraft," Carol said. "Because-."

"Do you wish to be able to reenter a crime scene?" Rowan cut in.

"Yes," Carol answered.

"Then you need to learn how to ground yourself," Rowan told her. "Doing that doesn't mean that your becoming a witch. It just means that you're learning how to tune out this so that you can do your job."

"I agree," Felicity said.

Carol looked from Rowan to Felicity.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carol asked them.

"I'm sure," Rowan said. "Why don't you come by our room tonight, we'll promise that you'll be able to handle this."

Carol didn't do anything but let them leave.

"Are you alright?" Paula asked her when Rowan and his wife had left.

"I don't know," Carol said. "I mean, I thought that this case would be simple, like all the others, but it hasn't been."

Paula looked at her with worry.

"Do you think that they can help?" Paula asked. "I mean this goes beyond what we asked Rowan to do."

"I know but I need help," Carol said.

"As you wish, sir," Paula said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you that we can help her," Felicity said as they headed back to their hotel room.

"I know we can," Rowan said. "We need to help her before she goes mentally insane."

Felicity looked out the window.

"I had a bad feeling that you would say that."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He knelt down before the cross and prayed. His time of rest had ended and it was time for him to choose his next victim. He rose up and took his duffle bag. Now it was time to act. He got into his car and drove away.

He arrived in-front of a Secondary School and watched. The students were all leaving; some of them getting into cars, others still too young to drive were getting into their parents cars or taking the bus. He watched one boy, all dressed in black, heading to his car.

"Now where do you live," he asked himself.

His target drove away and he followed him, already feeling the pleasure of killing him going through his veins. Soon the warlock would be dead and it would be another victory for the Church and for him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, so what do we have?" Tony said, looking at both photos and the crime scenes that went with them. "What are you trying to tell us? Are you really trying to prove that these people are witches or are you making a statement that says 'their evil and they deserved what they got?'

He turned away from the photos and thought over what had happened to Carol. None of the other crimes had affected her like this but this one had opened a can of worms that almost impossible to close. He also thought about this Rowan Gant and what part he played in all this. He picked up the phone and called Paula.

"Hello, Paula, I need anything that you have on this Rowan Gant," Tony told her. "Oh no, I know he didn't do it but I need to find out more about him."

There was a pause.

"Thanks, Paula," Tony said and then hung up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Carol parked her car in the hotel parking lot and got out. She didn't know why she was even coming but she figured that if Rowan could help her then she was willing to try anything. She took the elevator up to the fourth floor and then walked down the hall. Rowan's room was number 423 and when she knocked on it she didn't have to wait long for it to open.

"Hello, Carol," said the friendly face of Felicity. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks," Carol said and she walked in.

The room wasn't lit with any candles, which surprised Carol. Felicity took her coat and placed it on the chair. She saw Rowan working on something on his computer but got up when she appeared.

"Are you ready to start," Rowan asked her.

"I think so," Carol said. "Though I'm not sure that this will work."

"It will work if you have an open mind," Rowan told her. "Now nothing will happen unless you want it to. Understand?"

Carol nodded and Felicity pulled up a chair so that she could sit down.

"Alright, let's begin," Rowan said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Please sent me reviews, I live on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WriterApprentice: Thanks for your review and I believe that all killers don't pay attention to the small rule of 'thou shall not kill.'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Saved From Death

The car pulled up and the figure got out, his face covered with a mask. He had been watching the house for the last few hours and he was ready to act. He knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later the door opened.

"Hello," the woman said.

He grinned at her and then pushed her into the house. He closed the door and then grabbed her. She screamed and he slapped her, hard. She fell to the floor and cursing he picked her up and placed her in the chair.

"Is your son here?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she answered.

"Good, because I want him," he told her and then tied her up.

"What do you want him for?" she asked.

He laughed at her as though she had said something funny.

"Oh I want him for his sins," he answered. "Because he's very guilty."

The woman looked frightened and he was glad. It meant that she knew that he was the one that had killed the others.

"Leave my son alone!" she stated.

"Oh I have no intention of leaving him alone," he told her. "I intend on making him accountable to God."

"You're sick!" she hissed. "You're a sick bastard."

He hit her and she started to cry.

"Sissy bitch," he snarled.

"GET OUT OF HERE, SON, GET OUT OF HERE," the mother bellowed. "THERE'S A KILLER HERE."

He heard moving and cursed. The wizard was getting away. He left her alone and went for the back door. There were a number of locks and it took him forever to get them unlocked. As he got out he saw the car driving away. Now he was mad and the wizard's mother would die. He slammed the door shut and went back into the living room. To his shock the chair was empty.

He ran to the front door and saw the woman's car driving away. The bitch and the wizard had both gotten away. This fueled his anger and the only thing that would sate it was blood. He got into his car and drove away, thinking of his next victim.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The woman drove as fast as she could, hoping that the man went another way. She knew that she was lucky to get away and she hoped that her son was alright. She couldn't believe her luck that he hadn't tied the ropes tight. She quickly found a pay booth and dialed 999.

"Police, how can I help you?" the man on the other end said.

"Yes, the man that has killed before tried to kill me," the woman said. "Please send someone."

"Okay, we'll have a unit there at once," the officer told her. "Just stay there. Are you somewhere public?"

The woman looked around and saw a Café nearby.

"I'm across from a Café," the woman told the officer.

"Which one?" the officer asked.

She told him and then hung up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now I want you to close your eyes," Rowan said to Carol. "Imagine that you're setting down. Feel the tip of your spine sprouting a single root, do you envision that."

Carol nodded.

"Now the single root is going down into the earth, burrowing into the ground," Rowan went on. "The root will sprout more roots and as it burrows you feel all the tension leaving your body."

He watched her, looking at how she was doing. He was amazed that she was willing to do this. He knew that not a lot of Catholics wanted to try this and he had a feeling that she might not want to. Now that she was here he was determined to help her through this.

"How do you feel?" Rowan asked.

"Better," Carol answered.

"Good, now open your eyes," Rowan said.

Carol opened them and looked at Rowan.

"So what-."

Her cell phone ringing broke through her sentence.

"Let me take this," she said. "DCI Jordan here."

He watched her expression changing from serenity to shock, then to amazement.

"And they got away," she said. "Okay, call Tony and have him meet me."

And she hung up.

"Thanks for the help," Carol said.

"Don't you want me to come?" Rowan asked.

"Not right now," Carol answered him. "I want Tony to feel like he's needed."

Rowan nodded and he watched her leave.

"I hope she practices," Felicity said.

"I hope so too," Rowan said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Carol pulled up she got out and closed the door. Tony was already there and one of the officers was busy talking to the woman.

"Report," Carol said.

The officer turned to face her.

"It seems that our killer paid her and her son a little visit," the officer told her. "They both managed to get away."

Carol breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did she get a look at his face?" Carol asked.

"No, he was wearing a mask," the officer answered. "But she said that he was six-four and weighted a hundred and sixty pounds."

"Did he have an American accent?" Carol asked.

"She doesn't remember," the officer asked.

"Okay, take her someplace that no one can find her and then let's get the word out on the son," Carol said. "I don't like the idea that the killers target is out there without any protection."

She turned away and motioned Tony to walk with her.

"Well he made his first mistake," Tony said. "And this is good, for us, but not good for his next victim. We need to find a way to inform the pagan community that he's out there."

"That would be a small problem," Carol said. "But we can inform the general community, that would cover the pagan community."

"Good idea," Tony said. "So we sort of have an idea of who we're looking for. However the killer would have to be in his mid-thirties and deadly loyal to the Catholic Church, how ever his views are twisted and warped. He sees all pagans as the ones that need to be eradicated and he doesn't care for moral law. Now that he has failed to kill he will kill soon, maybe in the next couple of days."

Carol didn't want to hear that.

"Okay, you draft up your report and fax it to me," Carol said. "And let's hope to whatever god that boy believes in that he'll be protected."

And she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorOwner/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorOwner/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision5/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1245/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-02-21T03:41:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-26T18:23:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages2/o:Pages  
o:Words506/o:Words  
o:Characters2886/o:Characters  
o:Lines24/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs6/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces3386/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Owner Normal Owner 5 1245 2009-02-21T03:41:00Z 2009-03-26T18:23:00Z 2 506 2886 24 6 3386 11.5606 Print Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

Chapter 10: Unexpected Victim

The killer was mad, mad at himself and mad at the woman that had gotten away. How could he of been stupid in letting this happen. Well he would have to take care that it didn't happen again. The whole holy mission was at stake and he couldn't afford any mess ups. He drove around for what seemed like forever until he found what he was looking for.

The cemetery was dark but a car was parked on the property. He knew that it was uncommon for anyone to be there at night. He pulled his car along the side of the cemetery and got out. The jump over the fence was no problem and once he was inside he slowly made his way to where the person was.

It was a woman and she was kneeling in-front of a tombstone. The desire to kill her was great; even though she wasn't a witch she might just throw the police off of him for awhile, let him have time to plan his next murder. He took his knife out and before she even knew what was happening he slit her throat, leaving her to die. Feeling satisfied that he had done something constructive he left the cemetery.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The groundskeeper that kept the cemetery grounds well kept showed up for work an hour early. A lot of people believed that he was crazy working in a place that death was all around you. But he didn't think so. It made him less scared of the actual event then if he was working behind a desk in someplace that he couldn't say the name. His father thought he was crazy wanted to do this but he had made his own choices and people had learned along time ago that once he made a choice he stayed with it.

He took out his tools and then made his way across the cemetery grounds. He wanted to prune the hedges so that they looked nice and then he would mow the lawn. The first thing that he noticed was the car and thinking nothing of it he started on his first project for the day. Of course when he noticed that the car hadn't moved then he decided to see what was going on.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw, didn't matter how long he had worked there. He took one look at the woman's body, the blood, and went to call the police. The police arrived ten minutes later and started asking him loads of questions. He had a funny feeling that mowing the lawn would have to wait.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rowan Gant hated having a sleepless night. It usually meant that something horrible had happened and that's why the spirit world wouldn't leave him alone. He had been in England for nearly two weeks and so far he had no idea if it was the same person or someone that was copying him. He thought over the victims and shuttered. Something had to be done about this madman and quick before someone else died.

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter but I was half tired when I wrote this. I will try and be fully awake next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WritersApperentice: Thanks for your review and at least you don't want me to kill off any of the main Characters. Long story if you want to know.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your lovely review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for reading this story. I hope that you like the future chapters that will be showing up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Fire

"What I want to know is why kill the woman?" Carol asked, "She wasn't a witch."

"True, but his victim got away and this was a easy target," Tony told her.

They were both at the crime scene and had just looked at the body that the caretaker had found

"So he will strike again," Carol said, hating hearing the words coming out of her mouth.

Tony nodded gravely and Carol felt like cursing. Why was this happening here?

"So how are things going with Rowan?" Tony asked.

"He helped a lot but I'm still not use to having to do something in order to even pass under that tape."

"Well personally I don't think he's a witch," Tony told her, "He's just someone that thinks that he's a witch."

Carol could tell that he was jealous and she wondered where that had come from. She turned to him.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me?" she asked.

Tony looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked in a tone that told her that he was jealous and that she was supposed to ignore it.

That wasn't going to work with her.

"Are you jealous of Gant?" Carol asked.

Tony looked at her a little surprised. Of course he quickly gave her a clueless look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Tony said.

Carol raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you say, Tony," Carol mocked just as Paula and Kevin appeared.

"The victim's name was Brenda McDill, she was a computer software developer for one of the firms that moved to London about a year ago," Kevin reported.

"Did she go to church?" Tony asked.

"We're going to look into it," Kevin answered.

"So what did Brenda McDill do to earn this kind of death?" Carol asked, "But most of all what was she doing in a cemetery in the middle of the night?"

"The killer, we know, is upset that his victim got away," Tony said, "In that stage of mind anything that she did might be considered a act of witchcraft."

"Or he could just be mad and decided to kill the first person that he saw," Kevin added.

Tony looked back at where she was.

Maybe or maybe not," Tony muttered, "Well I'm going to get going. I've got a lecture in a few hours."

He then left them alone.

"I wonder what Tony's problem is?" Paula asked.

"I don't know," Carol said, "But I'm determined to find out."

Her tone told them that she intended on doing just that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what do you think about that?" Rowan asked his wife.

They had just finished watching the report about the woman that was found dead. They wouldn't release who she was and Rowan understood that. They were hoping for clues and Rowan was determined to give them some.

"Do you think it's the same person, Row?" Felicity asked.

Rowan nodded and he saw her shake.

"Are you alright," he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just hate all this death," she stated.

"I know, so do I?" Rowan said, "So do I."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The killer watched the woman lock up the store for the night. It had been a full night since he had killed that woman and his fingers were itching to do more damage. He knew that he had to cool off before the police found him but while he cooled off from killing there was so much damage he could do and the police would never find out that they were connected.

Police were idiots. They liked to pretend that they knew things but they didn't.

He got out and went around the back of his car. Unlocking the door he took out the cans of petrol that he had bought and then preceded to the store. He started in the back and went around to the front. Once the last inch had been doused he lit his match and threw it. The store caught on fire at once and the man ran from it, as though the hounds of hell were on his tail.

He didn't even care that at the top floor a couple died, a couple whose only crime was that they were living above a New Age shop.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I will update on Wednesday, so keep those reviews coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I don't even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sophie1670: Thanks for your review and sorry for taking so long to update.

To omnomnom17: Thanks for your review and Im glad that youre enjoying my story.

To WriterApprentice: New Age is just a name given to people that practice something other then Christianity. And yes, the killer is being stereotypical. Also I think Tony is jealous but we like him that way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: A Strange Find

Carol pulled up in front of the burned out husk that had, at one time, been a place of business. Two corners trucks were parked but only two were being used. Carol coughed and then focused. When she felt grounded she went under the tape.

'Report,' Carol said to Paula when she saw her.

'Store is completely gutted and two people are dead,' Paula reported. 'They lived above the shop and probably were asleep when the fire started.'

'Arson.'

'Looks like it,' Paula said.

'Thanks,' Carol said and then stepped into what remained of the building.

Most of the store had been gutted by several stones still glittered when it caught the light from whatever was being used to illuminate it, which was Carols torch that she had taken out to see where she was going. Paula joined her, shinning her own torch around.

'I don't get why anyone would want to torch this place,' commented Paula.

'Well whoever did knew that this place wouldn't cave in due to the intense heat,' Carol said and then stopped when she noticed something. 'Paula, did the boy check every square inch of this place?'

'Of course, why?' Paula asked, give Carol a strange look.

'I think I've found something that they've missed,' Carol said.

She touched a small object and there was a loud click. 'Help me here,' Carol said and Paula helped her pull the case back. Stepping in she saw that the entire room had been untouched by the fire and a case was slightly opened near the back. Carol shined her torch and saw paintings of different kinds and inside the case was a large bag filled with jewelry.

'Now I think that our dear owner has some explaining to do, don't you think,' Carol said to Paula.

Paula grinned. 'You bet she does.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy now this is an unexpected twist.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: No Rest For The Wiccans

Rating: M

Summary: When teens that practice Wicca are found dead it is up to Tony and Carol to figure out what the killers sick motives are. Of course they get a little help from Rowan Gant. Wire in the blood, Rowan Gant Investigations Crossover.

Disclaimer: I dont own Carol, Tony, or any of the authors blood and gore. I dont even own M.R Sellars characters. I just like to take them out and play with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To WriterApprentice: Youll soon find out, hopefully by the end of the story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Carols Nightmare

Normally Carol would take care of any questioning but she was tired and wanted to shower and change. So far the whole thing had been tiring and she wanted it all to be over. She was sure that Tony would be at the station, asking his usual round of very unusual questions, and for the first time she wanted to be away from anything that was connected with Tony. When she arrived home she unlocked the door and then walked in.

Turning on the lights she headed to her bedroom and pulled off her clothes. She turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot and then stepped in. The hot water washed away a lot of things but as she stood there she thought about what Rowan had said and how it somehow connected to what Tony had said. The killer was killing these people to send a message and she wasnt going to let this monster get away with it. She stepped out and putting her nightgown on she walked back into her bedroom and thats when the phone rang.

Carol here, Carol said.

Hay, its Tony, said the familiar voice.

Carol wanted to groan. She wanted to be away from Tony for a bit and here he was calling.

Hello, Tony, what are you doing? Carol asked.

Thinking, Tony answered. What are you doing?

Trying not to think, Carol answered, and then lay down. I dont understand any of this.

Youre not supposed to, Tony said. The man is a monster and we all know it.

I know that, Carol said. But it doesnt make this any easier. Im still having trouble staying rooted to the spot.

Well thats what happens when the police trust a nut, Tony said.

I trust you and youre a nut, Carol countered.

Tony hissed. Okay, sorry that I said that, Tony said. Do you want me to come over?

No, Ill just turn in and see you in the morning, Carol told him and hung up.

As Carol fell asleep she had a horrible nightmare. She was running down a corridor, blood coming down the walls and coating the floor. Screams were coming everywhere and thats when Carol woke up, sweat pouring down her face. She had no idea why she had that dream and what it even meant. Suddenly she looked up and let out another horrible scream. Words were written all over the wall in black marker.

Help us, help us now.

Carol at once called Rowan Gant.

Carol was waiting on Rowan when he showed up and she let him in. He at once looked at the writing and then asked her if she had any strange experiences.

I had a horrible nightmare, Carol told him.

It wasnt a nightmare, it was a vision, Rowan told her. And the difference between the two is that you can really remember them and this message is another indication that you did have a vision.

How do I make them stop? Carol asked.

The only way that you can make them stop is if you solve this case, Rowan told her. And thats why Im here.

Carol took a deep breath. Thanks for coming over, she said.

No problem, Carol, Rowan said. And Ill make sure that no harm comes to you or anyone else.

When he left Carol felt better enough to finally go back to bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post. Next up: A whole chapter devoted to Rowan and he talks about what he thinks is going on.


End file.
